


It Bites

by ShakedownDreams



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Graphic Description, Human/Vampire Relationship, I just like cheesy horror monsters okay, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/pseuds/ShakedownDreams
Summary: A new student has arrived at South Park, but he hides a secretThat secret? He's a vampire, and theres about to be trouble.





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> [[//sobs I have no idea how to work this site, and I havent written any big stories in years, please be gentle]]

"Alright students! I hope you had an amazing fun weekend, but school is back in now, and we also have a new student!" The teacher begins, walking to the front of the special ed classroom, the days schedule written neatly on the whiteboard behind him.  
Mimsy sat in the far back of the classroom, not paying any attention at all. He couldn't care any less about the classes or schedules or activities. No, he didn't hate them exactly, just indifferent to them. Soon enough the class was abuzz with talk and questions about the new kid, the teacher answering all questions given to him before walking out to retrieve the mystery kid.  
Mimsy was dozing in his seat when a sudden thud of a heavy backpack hit the desk beside him, annoyed muttering filling his airspace and disturbing the light nap he had going. He cracked an eye open to peek at the curious newcomer, who looked rather upset.  
The new kid had light brown hair which fell neatly over his shoulders, his rounded face framed with glare proof glasses. Curiously enough he wore darker colored clothing with a high collar and hood built into the shirt, which he had pulled down once he got to the back of the room. Mimsy opened his eyes and sat up some, watching the other fuss over the desk and get situated before greeting him.  
"...hey," Mimsy started plainly, catching an irritated glance from the other before holding his hand out. "who are you? I'm Mimallah."  
The other looked to Mimsy, pushing his hand away and making a face at the dopey look constantly held by the older kid. He groans, resting his head in his hands. "...Nathan...and I dont want to  
talk to you."  
Mimsy just shrugged it off, moving back to stare at his own desk before pulling up the pen he kept in his pocket. It wasnt a full pen, just the cracked shell of one. It was made from a strong metal, and the way it had been broken made a fine, sharp tip at the end. Mimsy hummed softly, leaning over the desk so that the teacher wouldnt see as he began to gently etch into the desk a small drawing. It wasnt anything specifically, just a tangle of scribbles and lines.  
Nathan, being a characteristically nosy individual, gently craned his neck over to watch Mimsy, frowning some at the nonsense scribbles. He rolls his eyes, and then sighed, just laying his head down on the desk. Mimsy looked to him after a moment, but then went back to etching his small doodles into the desk.  
After class was over Nathan quickly stood and left the room, making sure to keep his hood up and head down. After everyone had cleared the room Mimsy bumbled out in his own little world. He quickly caught up to the smaller boy and followed him closely. Nathan glared to the other annoyedly, lightly groaning and rolling his eyes. "..what do you want?" He snapped , glaring at the other.  
Mimsy stopped, blinking and watching Nathan like he had a big dead duck on his head. "D'ahh I was just leaving class, and I noticed you where going the wrong way to the next class."  
Nathan's face went a little paler than it already seemed to be, and he muttered something under his breath, motioning for Mimsy to lead him. Mimsy smiled, heading off towards the next class but keeping quiet. Nathan enjoyed that, at least, and stayed quiet as well.  
Once they where to the next class they both took respective seats next to each other in the back. It was a science class, and while most of the students where the same from the previous class, there was a new face, right at the front. She sat front and center, her hair a fiery, bright red. Nathan studied her carefully, something about her made him anxious, especially her large, silver cross necklace, and her bright green eyes. She then noticed Nathan, smiling and moving over to greet the new student.  
Nathan sat rigid, moving back some in his seat to be further from the necklace, which made Mimsy curious, though he didnt pry in the moment.  
"..hey..??" Nathan quietly said, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice while staring at this girl.  
"Hi!", she said cheerily, then introduced herself "I'm Frances, and you are?"


	2. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter with Frances happens, Nathan and Mimsy hang out more

Nathan had timidly introduced himself to Frances, then lowered his head for the rest of the class, quickly leaving once the class was over. Mimsy had once again left after everyone else, a behavior that would continue as it had been.   
"D'ah you seemed scared a Frances, I noticed.." he quietly brought up after catching up to Nathan to lead him along to the next class.   
Nathan just muttered, waving it off as just being "startled of her sudden appearance", and cutting off Mimsy as he went to correct this, as he had seen that Nathan was staring at her the whole time. Mimsy just shrugged it off and walked along to the next class, once again taking seats with Nathan at the back of the class. Nathan had taken to watching Mimsy etch little scribbles onto the edges of desks, both boys not interested in doing any of the work or activities.   
Soon it was lunch period, and Nathan and Mimsy had found a quiet corner to sit peacefully. Mimsy had brought his own lunch, and found it curious that Nathan hadnt gotten anything. He just sat and played with his hands, always keeping his head down.  
"D'ohh are you not hungry..?" Mimsy questioned, Nathan looking up a little confused at first by the question, then just shrugged.   
"Not really, I'm never too hungry..I'll just eat tonight when I get home." He replied, Mimsy nodding and finding this an okay answer, just happily eating his lunch. The day continued on as usual, Mimsy and Nathan just sitting by each other each class, and then in the shade under a tree during recess. Nathan had grown used to the others company quickly, though wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with Mimsy.   
Presently they sat quietly, Nathan continuing to watch Mimsy draw his little curves and lines into the dirt with a stick. Suddenly Nathan grew tense and anxious, shivering like he hadnt ever done before, only to look up and see the damned silver cross necklace, dangling inches from his face. Frances was back, watching Mimsy work absentmindedly whilst her accursed necklace draped inches from the pale boy's face. He chewed his lip some, shifting uncomfortably on his seat, before finally clearing his throat to grab her attention. Her striking green eyes snapping to attention, looking at Nathan a second too long in silence before she spoke. "Oh, hullo again!" Her voice was much too cheery for Nathan's liking, "I was just watching Mimallah here draw, he's a great artist dont you think?" She curiously questioned with a small giggle.   
Nathan just silently and slowly nodded, his eyes fixated on her necklace. He must have stared too long, she finally noticed him looking. "Oh, do you like my necklace? I just got it this week...family heirloom, sadly my grandma-ma passed.." she frowns some, looking to the ground. Nathan swallowed some, choking out a response.   
"I-I'm sorry for the loss...Frances..." Nathan said nervously, chewing his bottom lip in worry. It was a painful silence as they sat watching Frances staring at the ground, a look of pain and sadness contorting her face and dulling her eyes. After a 30 second silence that felt like a painful 10 minutes Frances finally smiled and looked to the two cheerily.  
"Well, I'll see ya guys tomorrow!!" She giggled, then skipped off. Nathan then gasped heavily, having not realized how much he was holding his breath. Mimsy tilts his head, looking curiously to the pale boy.   
"D'ah you where holding your breath..??" He asked, Nathan looking to him a little tensely and stammering quietly to himself for a few moments, then spoke.   
"J-Just a little tense from how close she was??" He shrugs and smiles awkwardly, tilting his head hopefully. Mimsy thought a few moments, then shrugged, going back to drawing with his stick in the dirt. Soon recess was over, and Nathan hurriedly moved inside, Mimsy following after closely. One more class, and the school day was over, Nathan rushing out of the school with Mimsy in tow. Mimsy follows as best he can, but nearly loses Nathan amongst the crowd, catching up nearby the community centre and panting some.   
"You're...really fast..." he commented with a few pauses to breathe and think on his wording. Nathan shrugs, making sure his hood was well adjusted over his face and then stuffing his hands into his pockets.   
"Thanks, I guess," Nathan began, "haven't really thought about my speed.." Mimsy shrugged, sitting in silence with him on the stairs to the centre, bouncing his leg some. Both boys seemed content to sit in that silence, occasionally trying to drum up conversation with no success. Not that they minded, it was fine.   
After a few hours of sitting, Mimsy finally stood "Derr well I guess I should be heading home. See you tomorrow?" He asks with a tilt of the head, Nathan looking up to him and nodding somewhat eagerly. Mimsy smiles, then wanders off towards his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll start writing longer chapters soon, skkdjd  
The next chapter will also definitely have action


	3. A Strange Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimsy wakes to a scream in the woods. He is haunted by what he finds.

Mimsy woke with a start, hearing a wail from the forest surrounding the cabin he and his mom lived in. It was midnight, moonlight streaming into his room and lighting the pale faces of various animal skulls lining his dresser and shelves. He groans, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, freezing as he heard the shrieking sounds again. He knew what it was. A deer. He frowns, getting out of bed, grabbing a flashlight and coat, and slipping on some house shoes. He made his way downstairs and quietly slipped outside. The sound was close, poor deer probably got caught up in a trap or got gored by another deer. 

Mimsy followed the caterwauling into a thicket, a metallic smell filling his nostrils. Blood, and a lot of it. He swallowed, parting the brush and revealing a gruesome scene. Amongst blood and fur lie a struggling, half dead deer, with a bloody wound on its neck. Mimsy winced at the sight, finding a large enough rock to put the poor thing out of its misery. He sighed, putting the rock to the side after killing the deer, having regretted not bringing a knife with him just in case he had to. He looked over the carcass, noticing the wounds. Two, close, bleeding puncture wounds. 

Bite marks. 

*******

Mimsy sleepily trudged to school the next day with his coat slung over his shoulder. He didnt sleep well, having sat awake with the gruesome images of the deer and all the blood surrounding it. He couldnt get those teeth marks out of his head. No animal he knew could make those types of puncture wounds, not even the local snakes despite having similar teeth. The wounds where just too big. Even as he walked to school he couldn't stop thinking about them. 

"What could have done that??" He would ask himself repeatedly. He couldn't think of anything else, he was distracted by the incident fully. He pulled his coat on as he got to the school, pushing through the crowded halls and into class. 

Nathan entered the classroom a few minutes later, sitting by Mimsy and looking rather…lively, compared to the previous day. The two boys looked practically the opposite. Nathan looked over to Mimsy with a raised brow. 

"You're looking sleepy today." He snidely commented, laughing a little. Mimsy looked to him with droopy, sleepy eyes. 

"Yeah…I uh…I didnt sleep too well. I guess you did though." He replied, noticing just how much more lively Nathan was looking. 

Nathan shrugged "Eh, I just ate well. Why didn't you sleep anyways? No offense but you look like a bear getting ready for hibernation." Nathan leaned back into his chair, watching Mimsy expectantly.

Mimsy sighed and rubbed his face. "I got woke up last night by a deer death screamin'. I had to find it and put it out of its misery and just…there was so much blood at first I thought maybe it got gored by a bigger buck..but then I saw the punctures on its neck…" he just stared at his desk, Nathan's eyes going a little wide behind his glasses, he sunk into his chair and buried his face into his hoodie. Mimsy shook his head. "Doesn't seem real, y'know? It looked like a snake bite but…too big to be a snake bite…and too…bloody." He sighed. "You probably think that's stupid but d'ah I know what I saw."

Nathan huffed, sitting up some, mumbling something offhanded about Mimsy's lazy eye and how ironic it was for him to say he know what he saw. Mimsy just raised a brow and sighed. 

"I just…can't stop thinking about it….so weird." He mumbled, setting his head on his desk. Nathan nodded, then tensed up. 

"Hi you two!!" A voice spoke out from Nathan's blind spot. Mimsy jumped, looking up to lock eyes with a smiling Frances, looking as lively as ever. 

"You scared me, Frances…" Mimsy said, listening to her cheery little giggle as she sat in the desk by Nathan, Nathan scooching his desk closer to Mimsy's. 

She laughed a little, covering her mouth as she did. "Oh,  
I'm so sorry Mimsy! I didn't to frighten you!" She watched him closely, her eyes snapping to Nathan. "Oh! Nathan, you look so much happier and livelier today!! I still don't understand why you get just…so tense around me though…" the redhead moved closer to Nathan, and tensed, his reddish brown eyes focused on the chain around her neck, the cross hidden within her sweater, but still making an obvious impression. "What are you staring at?" She said, breaking an intense silence. 

Nathan jumped, shaking his head. "Nothing…I just zoned out." He said with a defensive huff, looking to his desk with a burning gaze. 

She watched him quizzically for a while, then turned to face the front of the classroom. Class began shortly, Frances and Mimsy working as Nathan slept. 

***********

Mimsy left school once the bell rung alone that day, Nathan had quickly huffed off towards his house, and left Mimsy in the dust. He got back to his home and took his coat off, putting it on a chair by his door and looking to the animal skulls lining his dresser. He had a few deer and some squirrels and rabbits. His favorite, right in the middle, was a painted bear skull. He had gotten it from his mom for his most recent, 11th birthday. He sighed, going to sit on his bed, going over the night again. 

The wounds. Those ghastly holes on that deer's neck, pulsing and spewing blood. Even and centered like a snake bite but far too big, and much too deep for any snake in the area. Positioned over an artery. Intentional probably? It allowed for some significant blood letting. Mimsy bit at his nails, furrowing his brows and staring at the wood floor as he thought, racking his brain at what it could have been and why. 

He looked up hearing knocking on the wall, his mom coming up with his laundry basket. He thanks her and takes it, setting it by his bed when she left. He was too distracted to put laundry away. He got up, going to look out his window. Looking out into the woods, darkened by the thick trees and shrubs, he spots Nathan. 

Nathan was shuffling through the underbrush, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he kicked and poked at rocks and twigs on the ground. He sat on a root and leaned back, falling over as he misjudged how far away the tree was. Mimsy giggled from his view in the window, watching Nathan struggle back up and press against the tree looking around as if someone had seen. 

Mimsy liked this boy.


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimsy learns Nathan's biggest secret, bigger problems arise, and Nathan gets into a mess.

Mimsy woke to a shriek in the early morning hours, the sun just barely peeking his sleepy head over the trees. His mom's shriek specifically. He got up and ran downstairs, looking out the door to see her standing on the porch, a freshly killed deer sitting bloodied in the yard, for the family to see. Blood was everywhere, and the deer had those same haunting holes in its neck. She spun to look at Mimsy in horror, Mimsy just looking to her worriedly. "Its the same as last time..?" He asked, having told her of the other deer that previous night after dinner. 

She nodded slowly, moving back inside. "I'll get the gloves, we have to move it.." she says, Mimsy following her inside. 

It was practically time for Mimsy to leave by the time they got the deer into the back and the blood cleaned away. He didn't even eat breakfast, just left in a hurry with a goodbye hug to his mom. He hurried down the long dirt path that led to their home, and out of the woods sheltering the old wooden cabin. He kept his head down as he went, letting instinct lead him to the school. 

He got into class last, sitting by Nathan with a distant look in his eyes. Nathan raised a brow to him, but didn't speak. Mimsy tuned out the teacher's speaking for the class period, drawing lines and squiggles in his notebook thoughtfully. Nathan scooted over to watch, placing his hands on his chin to watch happily. He had warmed up to the bigger boy, and his funny art was neat to watch. 

Mimsy practically jumped when the bell rang, gathering his things quietly and shuffling out, Nathan in tow. "You've been quiet.." Nathan murmured in the loud halls, pressing against Mimsy so others wouldnt get close to him. 

Mimsy just grunted a little, getting into their next class, even ignoring Frances's cheery welcome. Nathan kept his distance from her, sitting in his usual spot. Mimsy sat down, Frances at first moving to go meet them, but the stern look Mimsy gave her kept her seated. She frowned, looking over the boys, Mimsy flipping his book open to keep scribbling with Nathan close to him. 

Lunch came around and Mimsy ate hungrily, Nathan watching. "Guess you didnt eat earlier..?" He asked, fiddling with a plastic fork he had grabbed. Mimsy nodded, pausing to speak.

"Yeah..missed breakfast. Had to clean another deer up…" he said, rubbing his eyes. Nathan paused, frowning before nodding and putting his head on his arm while using the other hand to twirl the fork around. 

"Oh." The boy said, stretching and looking to Mimsy. "Same wounds and bloodied mess and everything?" He asked, Mimsy confirming. 

**********

When school let out Mimsy went home quietly, his hands in his coat pockets. He was kicking a rock down the sidewalk, leaving it as he hopped off the sidewalk onto the gravel by Stark's Pond. He looked up to the woods, picking up his pace to get into them and down the dirt path, waving to his mom who was in her garden. She waved back, watching Mimsy hurry inside. He had a plan. 

He went upstairs, sitting at his desk to work on his homework. Once he was done he just drew his little scribbles until the sun set. Elu went upstairs to tell him it was time to get ready for bed, which he did. But he had no plans for sleep. He was going to sit outside with a flashlight and a very large knife, paranoid about whatever beast could be killing deer in such a terrifying fashion. 

He got a bath and into his pyjamas, sitting in bed for a few hours before creeping downstairs, making sure his mom was asleep. She was, thankfully. Mimsy sighed, going back upstairs to grab his flashlight, and a knife from a box under his bed, filled with various knifes and machetes. He liked to collect them, hated to use them. He slipped outside, looking around. It was a crisp night, and the stars twinkled gently above. Fireflies and moths flitted about in the sphere of his flashlight. He settled down on the porch steps, looking around and yawning. He wasnt one to sit up often, and got sleepy easily, especially in the company of cricket chirps and frog croaks. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point, waking to a rustle and squeal behind his home. He jumped to his feet, spinning around and grabbing his knife. He turned on the flashlight, running behind the house and shining the light on the culprit. He froze, dropping the knife as he looked to the figure hunched over a bloodied rabbit, puncture wounds in its bloody neck. 

Nathan. It was Nathan. Shielding his face from the flashlight, blood dripping from two glistening fangs in his mouth. The flashlight dropped too, Mimsy's eyes widened. "Nathan..?" He said, the smaller boy realizing who's home this was. He glanced to the sides, a fence on his right and a shed on the left. Behind him was a heavily forested area, blocked by sticker bushes and thick brush. His only exit was blocked by this absolute wall of an eleven year old. He had no choice but to answer. 

"H-Hello Mims….this. Is. Something." He sighs, standing with the rabbit in hand. 

"Y-you…" Mimsy started, looking to the brown haired boy, who nodded. 

"Vampire? Yeah…I killed those deer too. The one in front of your house and by the pond." He looked to the side, tossing the dead rabbit. Mimsy frowned. 

"I never said the deer was by the pond…it was out here. By my house. Nathan frowned as well, his brows furrowing. 

"Y-You saw another here?" He said, his eyes widening. 

He wasn't the only vampire here.

***************

During class the next Nathan and Mimsy scanned the classroom, looking for any sign that they possibly could have been sitting feet away from another vampire. Mimsy took Nathan's admission well, even offered to keep the bleedings from their hunts so Nathan could eat well. After that they sat in his room and talked about plans. They had to find the other vampire, if not for giving them extra company then so Nathan could possibly protect Mimsy if that vampire ever felt the need for something more than just a deer. 

Nathan worriedly scanned the room, looking for any sign one of his kind would be there. No luck. Next class, science class, they continued their scan, and soon their eyes landed on one particular boy at the front of he class, wheelchair bound. Mimsy told Nathan he was pretty sure the kids name was Timmy. His hair was a nice strawberry blonde, his eyed a matching pretty turquoise. The one thing they both noticed was the big fangs, poking from his smile and catching light. They looked to each other, nodding. 

At lunch, Nathan didn't take his eyes off of Timmy before looking to Mimsy. "I'm going to watch him tonight. See where he goes what he does…and I might approach him." He said, Mimsy frowning. 

"Be careful Nathan…make sure to be safe." He said, putting a firm hand on the boys shoulder. Nathan tensed some, looking to Mimsy before nodding with a small smile. He muttered an 'I will' and looked away, keeping his smile. He clasped his hands together under the table, letting Mimsy keep his hand on his shoulder until the lunch bell rang. 

*******************

Night came, Nathan sat in his window, before jumping down and landing lightly on his feet. He had gotten Timmy's address from talking around the classrooms, and was planning to sit in a tree and wait for Timmy to leave his home. 

The moon was high in the sky, big and round. A full moon, like a saucer in the sky. He looked to it, smiling some. He loved the moon, it was the closest he could get to looking towards a sunlit sky without becoming horrifically burnt up.

He arrived at the boys home, thinking he could have probably found it himself since it was the only home with a wheelchair ramp instead of steps. He sighed, hoisting himself up into a tree. He could see into the blonde's room, watching him at his desk working on some homework while chewing on a separate pen, before suddenly stopping and wheeling away. Nathan tensed, waiting the minutes it took for Timmy to leave the home. He watched him head down the street, following far behind in the shadows. 

He followed the wheelchair bound boy into the back alleys and to a wooded area, a clearing with a small box and log nearby. He sat behind a tree, watching curiously as Timmy anxiously parked his wheelchair by the log and box, then pull his blanket off his lap and wobble out of the chair, dragging himself into the moonlight. Right in the middle of the clearing. Nathan frowned, watching the boy just lay there. 

He realized quickly this was no Vampire. 

He realized a moment later that he was in trouble.


	5. The Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan becomes the new friend and company of Timmy, the two hunt down a meal.

Nathan watched in horror as the boy arched up, letting out a pained yell, mixed with a disturbed howl. He watched as this boys skeletal system reworked itself and cracked, Timmy's face cracking and shifting into a wolf snout, his ears moving to the top of his head, his body and limbs cracking and elongating. He yells out once more, more howl this time. His clothes ripped away as his body grew furrier, his legs more wolf like,and large claws growing where his fingernails should have been. A tail even sprouted. 

Nathan watched the painful process. The blonde lycanthrope laying on the ground for a moment. He then grasped the ground, pushing himself up, and beginning to stand wobbly, like a baby deer. In his new body, Timmy wasn't limited to his chair. His shifted form was not the same. He was stronger, faster. His legs worked. His body was no longer frail. He could speak. 

Oh, how he loved this one night a month where he could run and jump and strut around. He paused, sniffing the air. Something dead was nearby. Perhaps tonight he wouldn't have to kill to sate the bloodlust and hunger of his kind. He licked his chops, sniffing and moving in the direction of the smell. Nathan stared wide eyed as the wolf boy moved towards him. "Oh god…" he thought, closing his eyes and pressing against the tree as he felt the paw hit the tree above his head. He opened them the the surprised snout of Timmy right in his face. 

They both screamed moving to scrabble away. Nathan pleaded to be spared, Timmy sat gasping and looking the pathetic boy over. "Y-You smell like you've been dead for years!" He yelled, his voice crackly and awkward. He frowns. "Wait…you couldn't be..could you?" He moved over, snuffling at the boys face. "You're so cold.." 

"Vampire!" He squeaked "I-I am a vampire..." he pushed at the furry face hovering above him. "I-I thought you where too cause there's another vampire here and I wanted to get to know them a-and-" he was shushed, Timmy smiling and flopping onto his butt, his tail wagging happily. 

"This is so cool! I didn't think there where other monsters here in South Park~" Nathan shook his head, flabbergasted. He stood shakily, Timmy following. "Have you fed tonight?" He asked the vampire, tilting his head like a dog hearing a funny noise. 

"Huh? O-Oh..no. Not yet..I probably should…didnt feed last night." Timmy frowned, tutting Nathan gently and motioning for him to follow. 

"I must feed tonight too, werewolf bloodlust becomes unbearable further into the night one gets..goodness its lovely to speak." He said, getting into a small ramble. Nathan just listened, feeling a little weaker now that he had pointed out he hadn't eaten in a day or so. 

Vampires could survive on animal blood sure, but it wasn't substantial enough to keep up, human blood could stave hunger and weakness off for a week if enough was drank. Nathan could drain a bear and still have to eat the next night if he didn't want to be weak and starving the next few. 

Timmy noticed his newfound friend starting to slow, turning to look at him. "Oh…right. You haven't eaten…you've been surviving on animal blood perhaps?" He said, putting a paw under Nathan's arm. Nathan nodded, Timmy frowning. "I eat animals too…it does no good. My bloodlust gets stronger until I finally have to make a human kill or lose my sanity to the hunger." 

He thinks a moment, gasping. "Perhaps there is someone who we could make a feast of. I normally do not kill as I believe most people here aren't deserving of it…but there is one particular person here I, and our classmates, find unbearable." Nathan looked to him, raising a brow. 

Timmy hoisted the boy onto his back, Nathan gripping onto the thick, fluffy fur. He told Nathan to hold on before bolting down the street. Nathan gasped, holding on tightly as the other rushed down the street. Nathan looked at Timmy's face, pure happiness and joy on the werewolf's face. He cherished every shift, every moment he got to run freely, not bound by the wheelchair, every moment he got to speak freely and not bound by little to no vocal ability. 

Timmy headed further out of the main town, down into a farming area. He slowed, stalking down the gravel roads and stopping at a particular farm. Nathan craned his head to look at the sign. 

TEGRIDY FARMS 

Nathan raised a brow, looking around. A cannabis farm. He hated the smell of this place, and the look on Timmy's face led to a similar feeling from the wolf. 

"There's someone in this farmhouse who has been causing plenty of grief amongst the people in South Park. I hate him. Everyone hates him. His name is Randy." He padded into the fields with Nathan still on his back. He went deep into them. "Here's the plan. We will make as much noise as possible, and lure him out. We lay low, and when he comes close I will hold him down and you can feast. I will eat after." Nathan nodded, settling onto the soil by Timmy, he looked to the home, and began to bursted into howls and screams, Nathan suddenly finding himself joining the big wolf. 

They stopped as a light came on in the home, and dropped down, making a few more sounds as the door opened. Randy stepped out onto the porch sleepily. Pyjama pants and a robe only. Certainly not dying in dignity tonight. 

He looked around, shouting into the seemingly empty field "Hello??" Timmy and Nathan started their yelling again. 

Randy huffed and sighed, moving back to the door with a grumble to push some house shoes on and grab a bat, shuffling out and towards the fields, in the direction of the screams and howls. 

Timmy watched the other between the cannabis stems, licking his chops. Nathan watched anxiously and on edge. 

Tonight the two would feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter I'm sorry, but the next will be good! 
> 
> Fuck Randy :)


	6. Feast and Folley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Timmy feed, and Nathan shares a small moment with Mimsy

It didn't take long for Timmy to take down the man, pushing a paw over his face so he couldn't scream. Nathan pulled the bat and light away from him, turning the light off and tossing the objects aside. Timmy tilted Randy's head to the side, Randy's eyes flicking between the two as they held his arms down. His legs weren't a problem, they wouldn't reach the two. 

Timmy motioned for Nathan to make the kill, if Timmy did there would be wasted blood that Nathan needed desperately. Nathan nodded, biting down into the man's neck, a muffled scream of pain coming from him as Nathan started to drink. He gained some form of color back to his face as he did, the life and struggling slipping from the man. Timmy didnt watch, looking off to the house. He frowned as he saw the lights turn back on. "Nathan we might have a problem. Someone may come outside." Nathan stopped drinking, looking to Timmy worriedly. He licked the wounds clotted to keep blood from draining. 

"Well let's get out of here then!" He hissed, Timmy nodding, lifting him and the half alive Randy before bolting out of the farm, dipping into the treeline just as Sharon moved outside. 

They laughed and wheezed, tossing Randy onto the ground. "Holy shit we coulda been caught!" Nathan said in a big wheeze, Timmy laughing and nodding. 

"Yeah.." he said with a pant, motioning for Nathan to finish his meal. Nathan nodded, draining the last bit of blood from Randy and killing him. 

Nathan didn't watch, the crunching and snapping enough for him to know that Timmy was eating well enough. He looked to Timmy as he moved over, his front half covered in various fluids and blood Nathan couldn't get. Nathan nodded some. "We're going home now?" He asked, Timmy nodding.

"We're going home." He began to trot down the street, Nathan following quickly. He felt better, livelier. He almost felt his heart beating. 

*************

They got back to the clearing as the moon was beginning to lower her head, Timmy moving to go open the box, pulling a spare set of clothes out and laying them out on the log, sitting by his chair. 

"It was nice to meet you Nathan.." he said, "It feels good to have a friend who shares my struggles as a monster. Thank you for the night Nathan." Nathan nodded.

"Of course Timmy. It's cool to know another monster..it. Might not be the monster I was looking for but it's a pretty cool one nonetheless." He smiles, Timmy giggling. 

Timmy shooed him off "You should get home, Nathan. I will shift back soon enough and it's not a pretty sight." Nathan nodded, saying goodbye before leaving. 

Nathan walked towards his home, stopping and looking at it. He frowned, then looked towards the woods. 

He kept walking, moving towards Mimsy's home. Once he got to the cabin he checked the door. Unlocked. He shook his head, mentally noting to chastise Mimsy for not locking his door before slipping inside and up the stairs quietly. 

He looked to Mimsy's bed, Mimsy sound asleep and lightly snoring. The dwindling moonlight shining on his face. Nathan smiled, moving to sit in the corner of his room until morning. 

***

When Mimsy woke he stretched and sat up, looking around and freezing when he saw Nathan, getting a little drowsy finally. Nathan looked to Mimsy and mumbled a soft hello. Mimsy mumbled a hello back. 

It was the weekend now, and the two boys didnt have to go to school today. Nathan yawned, Mimsy motioning him over to the bed as he got up. "You need to sleep yea? Stayed up all night?" Nathan nodded, Mimsy pulling a cover up over the window so light wouldnt get in. Nathan went and crawled up into the big soft bed, mumbling. 

Mimsy smiled, tucking Nathan in and telling him goodmorning before wandering downstairs to get some food. He got his breakfast, going to sit down on the couch and turning on the tv. He watched sleepily and ate, his mom coming in sleepily. He waved to her happily and she waved back. 

When he finished breakfast he went back upstairs, looking to the sleeping Nathan. He smiled, moving to sit at his desk, doodling happily. Elu moved upstairs after a few hours collecting a few dirty clothes before pausing to look at Nathan. "Mimallah?" She says, Mimsy jumping and looking to her. 

"Oh…that's my friend Nathan..d'ahh he just kinda was here this morning? I think his parents probably kicked him out…" Elu frowned and nodded, patting Nathan's head. 

"I hope he gets good rest." She said, Mimsy nodding. Mimsy moved to sit by the bed when she left, watching the vampire sleep. 

****  
Nathan woke as the sun lowered, stretching and mumbling. Mimsy looked to him and waved, smiling at him. "Hello sleepyhead~" he cooed, Nathan yawning and sitting up. He smiles sleepily at Mimsy, giving a soft hello back. "You're looking a little better today Nathan. D'ah did you find something better than a deer?" He said somewhat jokingly, but tensed a little when Nathan nodded. 

"Yeah…oh! I have news. Timmy? Not a vampire." He says, smiling, Mimsy sighed and started to apologize, but was cut off by the vampire. "He's a werewolf!" He said, grasping Mimsy's shoulders. Mimsy blinked some. 

"W-Werewolf?" He said, swallowing some. Nathan nodded, only making Mimsy more tense. He was petrified at the mention of werewolves. He could stand vampires, but there was something strangely terrifying about a werewolf. He wrung his hands nervously, looking away. Nathan tilted his head. 

"…Mimsy?" He said, gently poking the bigger boy's shoulder. Mimsy shook his head, looking to Nathan. 

"S-Sorry…I'm...kinda scared of werewolves? I don't know why exactly just…" he shivered, "the teeth and claws…the fact that from enough of a distance they just look like stray dogs.." 

Nathan blinked some, but pat the boy's shoulder. "It's okay, Timmy's on our side, we wont hurt a hair on our heads. I promise Mims." He said calmly, trying to calm Mimsy, who had been looking to the floor. He nodded hesitantly, smiling to Nathan. 

"Well I'm glad ya still found another monster! But…that uh..means theres still…a vampire we dont know…on the loose." Both boys instantly deflated with this knowledge, knowing their search was definitely not over yet. 

They both turned to look down the loft stairs as they heard a gasp from Elu, Nathan frowning as he honed in on the sounds of the tv. He crept over to the stairs and moved down them some, Mimsy following close. 

The news was reporting the gruesome scene he and Timmy had left the previous night from their feast, and that the surviving Marsh's were not sure what or who could've done it, but they would certainly be investigating. Nathan chewed his lip worriedly. 

Hopefully he and Timmy had not left anything incriminating at that farm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Howls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503439) by [ShakedownDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/pseuds/ShakedownDreams)


End file.
